dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Videl
|Race = Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 756 (Age 757 according to Super Perfect Guide) |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Height = 5'2" (157 cm)Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) |Address = Satan House (formerly) Gohan's house |Allegiance = Z Fighters (supporter) Saiya Squad (as Saiyaman II) |FamConnect = Mr. Satan (father) Miguel (mother) Gohan (husband) Pan (daughter and fusee) Goku (father-in-law) Chi-Chi (mother-in-law) Goten (brother-in-law) Goku Jr. (great-grandson or great-great-great-grandson) }} '''Videl' (ビーデル, Bīderu) is the daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel. She is Gohan's wife and the mother of Pan. Appearance Videl is a tough fighter with a short and slender physique. Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails at her introduction to the series, then cut her hair short soon after. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair reaches down to her cheeks. In Resurrection ‘F’, her hair reached down and flattened at her chin. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a white shirt with tight spandex bike/compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean-- and for the majority of the Buu Saga-- she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" shirt with orange sleeves, orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings and white boots. For the Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She's feisty and stubborn, compared to Bulma's personality, who is happy and easy-going. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and no longer has a rough, fiery vibe anymore. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand.,Dragon Ball Z episode 200, "Gohan Goes to High School" however in Take Flight, Videl and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. Biography Background Videl was born in Age 756. Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. On May 7 of Age 767, when she was 11, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Her mother left Mr. Satan and their daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the two of them in their family.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 But they have got loads of servants. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman: in the manga, she very easily tricks Gohan into revealing his identity after stopping some thugs (she asks the Great Saiyaman how he left class, and he answers her, revealing that he is actually Gohan). In the anime, she discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its rightful parents. In both cases, she deduces that Gohan is the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament winner, Goku, based on them carrying the same family name, and gets Gohan to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and teach her how to fly using a blackmail-type of threat. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There is an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him. As she becomes a great flyer, Gohan begins to think that Videl is really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. When Videl firsts meets Goku and the other Z Fighters, Gohan explains that his father is dead as he has a halo above his head. This is one of many supernatural things in the Dragon Ball universe that astonish more ordinary humans like Videl, but are second nature to the Z Fighters. After waiting with Gohan for the Punching Machine (destroyed by Vegeta) to be replaced, Videl and the other high-scoring fighters draw their numbers for the first round. Videl goes up against Spopovich. Videl quickly gains the upper hand, even breaking Spopovich's neck, though he repairs it, shocking Videl and everyone else watching the match. Soon, the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks, without any visible damage. Videl starts to tire out, and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her to a pulp around the ring with a series of punches to the stomach and head. For his enjoyment, Spopovich steps on Videl's head. He pushes down on it until Videl is brought to tears (this fight was more drawn out and gruesome in the anime compared to the manga). Enraged by this display, Gohan loses control of his temper and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Seeing this, Yamu, Spopovich's partner, reminds his ally of their real reason for being there and tells him to end the match. Spopovich does so and kicks her out of the ring. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean brought by Goku. She thanks Gohan for it, though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. She steps back to the arena to watch Gohan's match, and is surprised to see he is indeed the "Gold Fighter" she suspected him to be. When Gohan is in mortal danger from [[Majin Buu Resurrection|a ki drain]] from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him, but is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. Upon Kibito healing and offering Gohan an explanation, Videl asks Gohan to let her go along, wanting to know what exactly is going on. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter, Great Saiyaman and also the golden-haired boy at the Cell Games seven years ago. Having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, she comes to the correct conclusion that it was Gohan who beat Cell in the Cell Games. She initially wants to come and help with the fight against Babidi's forces, but is requested by Gohan to go back and tell everyone else the situation. She agrees to leave, then looks back and says "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan." She meets Goten and Trunks on her way to the World Tournament Arena, and accidentally fuels them with adrenaline by telling them the story of Majin Buu, prompting the two to head for the battlefield. Videl goes with the rest of the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout, where she hears about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu. She breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact. A day later, Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him. Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She does not know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the idiot' again. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyaman II (alternately known as Saiyawoman or Saiyagirl), sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl attends a banquet held by her father Mr. Satan, along with Gohan and her friends. Soon, she and the others meet Vegeta's younger brother Tarble and his wife Gure. Videl later watches Trunks and Goten fighting against Avo and Cado, as well as Goku defeating the fusion of Avo and Cado, Aka. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Sometime after the defeat of Majin Buu, Gohan and Videl are married and Mr. Satan builds them a house. Goten and Trunks go on an adventure to get her a wedding present which is a bottle of special spring water that keeps her skin really soft that she uses to apply to her face. Goten and Trunks later arrives at Gohan's house, giving Videl the water they just recently found. After using the hot spring water, Videl realized that it was just plain water, but not wanting to hurt Goten and Trunks' feelings, she accepted it and thanked them for the gift. Videl attended Bulma's party, arriving with her Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Goten. She joins Mr. Satan in supplying Buu with food to eat. She and Gohan spend private time together during the party and she joins everyone in clapping for Beerus after he arrives with Whis, also chanting Beerus' name. After Beerus defeats Buu and Gotenks, Gohan attacks him and is defeated, Videl coming to his aid thereafter. Beerus is briefly challenged by Vegeta after he powers up following Beerus slapping Bulma in retaliation for her previously hitting him, but defeats him as well and attempts to destroy Earth before Goku arrives and summons Shenron, who reveals to everyone a ritual is required for the Super Saiyan God to appear. Videl interjects after the Saiyans failed the first attempt, revealing her pregnancy to Beerus and everyone else. Videl joins in and the group succeeds in transforming Goku into a Super Saiyan God. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga After the fight with Goku and Vegeta, Videl was first seen at Gohan's house, as Videl is about to make dinner, but Gohan insists on making it instead, since he does not want Videl to be overworked. More than half of a year after Vegeta left for Beerus' planet to train, Videl gives birth to her daughter, Pan. Later, she, Chi Chi, and Bulma talk about Pan's upbringing. Videl decides that she wants Pan to grow up the way she would want to, and she sees no problem with her becoming a martial artist, because she met Gohan as a martial artist. Later, she and Gohan go shopping together and leave Pan in the hands of Piccolo until they returned. When they did, Videl held Pan in her hands and briefly noticed the sky getting darker as Shenron was summoned at the time. Videl appeared later as she was comforting a crying Pan but neither of them realize that Freiza was blowing up the planet as a last resort and both of them were killed until Whis undid the event with his Temporal Do-Over technique so that Goku could kill Frieza once more. Gohan then left the gang and went back to his home where he promised both Videl and Pan that they would protect them both. Videl later attends the feast thrown by Bulma alongside her family and friends. Universe 6 Saga Videl watches the battles between Universes 6 and 7, saying little to nothing in any of the battles. "Future" Trunks Saga Peaceful World Saga During the ten years after Majin Buu's defeat, Videl eventually married Gohan, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years later in Dragon Ball GT, Videl helps prepare the spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. Baby Saga In the Baby Saga, Videl and her husband get possessed by Baby. On New Planet Plant, when Videl notices that Pan is helping others to become normal, she kicks her out of the air demanding that she stops with such actions and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost kill their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepts and saves Pan. Later, Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. Super 17 Saga One year later, during the 31st World Tournament, she observes with her husband Gohan as Pan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z Fighters (wearing her Great Saiyawoman outfit no less); however, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. Shadow Dragon Saga With her family and friends, Videl witnesses Black Smoke Shenron emerging from the Dragon Balls and she much afterwards learns of the overusage of the Dragon Balls. She remains at Capsule Corporation while Goku, Pan and Giru fight against the seven evil Shadow Dragons. She then returns to her home with her husband Gohan, and later joins her family and friends as they face the final Shadow Dragon, Syn Shenron. In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of all the Shadow Dragons, she lives in peace with Gohan and Pan at Mount Paozu. By the end of the series, she has likely died of old age as her daughter Pan, who is shown to have a grandson, is the last surviving Z Fighter 100 years later. Film appearances Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming Videl was in a quest for collecting the Dragon Balls, along with Goten and Trunks. At that time only the four-star ball was remaining and the rest of them were in the bag, when a tiff occurs between Videl and Trunks for collecting the last Dragon Ball. This results in them losing the Dragon Ball, amidst a flock of birds. They start searching for the ball and as usual Goten and Trunks start to feel hungry. So Videl and the half-Saiyans are forced to rest in the nearby Natade Village. Videl, on reaching the village, comes to know that a girl was going to be sacrificed that day, as a treat to a local beast which has terrorized the village. So, she and the half-Saiyan duo take matters in their hands and decide to go after the beast themselves. Goten and Trunks defeat the beast, a dinosaur, with little effort and the three then enjoy a huge banquet at the village. The next day, Videl is awakened by loud noises and rushes to the seaside spot. There, she finds Broly, who has come to the village seeking revenge against Goku. She gives a lone fight as Goten and Trunks are fast asleep, but is easily defeated by the Super Saiyan. She is left unconscious in the reservoir, half drowned. Later, when she gains consciousness, she finds Gohan fighting with Broly, and the former asks her to stay clear as there is a lot of danger around and is pleased that she is fine. When Broly delivers a huge blast, all the fighters become unconscious except Gohan. When Videl gains her consciousness, she throws the piece of crystal that she collected towards Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in an effort to distract him and let Gohan gain an upper hand. However, the effort from throwing the crystal saps her of her reserve energy and she loses consciousness afterwards. She then meets Gohan at the end, complaining why he had not helped her when she was drowning, which starts a petty telling off at Gohan, concluding the story with Trunks' sentence "This is the way they communicate." Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn Videl appears in Fusion Reborn, initially, at Gohan's home, helping Chi-Chi with the dishes, when she is called by the police to help them clean the mess in the city. They go to the city to witness that they are being encroached by the living dead. Goten and Trunks collect the Dragon Balls in the meantime and a wish is made to Shenron to restore natural order, which is not granted. Gohan and Videl together as a team keep the people safe from the zombies, while Goten and Trunks team up to defeat The Dictator. Videl and Gohan, after finishing their assignment, go to some unknown place. Later, they are shown in the end, when the half-Saiyan duo tells them that they have been spying on them all the time, and they saw Gohan and Videl kissing each other. Gohan and Videl are both shocked and embarrassed to know this and Gohan pleads not to tell this to his mom, giving a humorous ending to the movie (this ending is exclusive to the FUNimation dub). Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon Videl and Gohan simultaneously enter the class after thrashing some goons in the city, when Videl gets a call from the police that a man (Hoi) was threatening to jump. Gohan and Videl immediately go to rescue the man, who is very arrogant, and jumps when Videl loses her temper. Gohan, however, rescues him and takes him to some fountain park. There, the man introduces himself as Hoi, and asks Gohan to help him open a music box which has imprisoned Tapion, a hero from the South Galaxy. Gohan and Videl try in vain to open it and hence start to find the Dragon Balls to wish Shenron himself to open it. Due to this, Tapion was released and Hoi started behaving differently, which clearly caught the eye of Videl. Later, that day, a huge monster (the lower part of Hirudegarn), starts destroying the city. When Gohan and Videl come to know about this, they quickly commission themselves in order to save the city. Here they find a monster nearly twenty stories high, threatening the entire city. Gohan and Videl start fighting with the monster and Gohan is forced to unleash his Unlocked Potential form, to fight with the monster. He defeats the monster with relative ease, when he finds that it's vulnerable the moment after it attacks. The monster vanishes out of nowhere and Videl quickly catches some movement in the top of the building. Gohan determines that as Hoi and comes to know that he was the man behind all these series of events. Later, Videl is shown fighting the fully-developed Hirudegarn, which defeats her with little effort. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Videl is at Bulma's birthday party with her family and friends. When a drunken Gohan asks Mai to shoot him, one of the bullets hits Videl's leg. Dende heals her and he notices that Videl is pregnant. Videl has been hiding the fact to surprise Gohan later, and Dende does not reveal it to the others yet. Videl is also seen while the Z Fighters face the God of Destruction Beerus. When everyone understands that they need one more pure-hearted Saiyan to reach the Super Saiyan God form, Videl and Dende reveal her pregnancy to the others. Even though this was to be a surprise for Gohan, he is still excited about the news as is everyone else. When everyone performs the ritual a second time, this time with Videl (and Pan who is inside Videl's womb at the moment), Goku successfully ascends to the Super Saiyan God form and battles Beerus, but soon he reverts to his regular Super Saiyan form due the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God's power against Beerus. Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ In Age 779, Videl went shopping with Gohan and left Piccolo babysitting Pan. Later while taking care of her, she notices when Shenron was summoned by the Emperor Pilaf, as the sky was getting dark. Videl was later killed when Frieza destroyed the Earth and she was later revived by Whis thanks to his Temporal Do-Over ability. Power ;Manga and Anime Unlike other fighters, who have a balanced mix of physical and energy-based techniques, Videl uses only pure physical attacks. According to Gohan, she had already surpassed her father even before she began learning to use ki. Though she is capable of using basic Ki Blasts after Gohan trained her, she has little control over them. Her fighting style is to wait for her opponent to attack, and then use their own strength against them in a dodge or counter, playing on their momentum.Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, 2011 Despite being powerful by humans standards, and possessing some degree of enhanced strength relative to normal people, like her father, Videl is still human and lacks any superhuman attributes, unlike the Z Warriors, who are all aliens or super-humans, like Krillin, Tien or Yamcha, who where trained to become superhumanly enhanced. As proof of this, Videl cannot tolerate high-speed flight, and a single bullet is capable of inflicting heavy damage, if not lethal, depending on the area shot. ;Video games In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Videl's ability to use Ki Blast is better, as she can fire standard ki blasts, chargeable ki blasts, and is capable of performing the Energy Barrage techniques, Consecutive Energy Blast as a Super Skill and Full Power Energy Blast Volley as an Ultimate Skill.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, during the Fusion Reborn story, Gohan believes Videl to be strong enough to aid him in battle against Cui and Salza, without any worry that she may be hurt. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, Videl's ki Blasts fizzle out over short distances and, when charged, merely fly around in random directions. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The power to levitate and fly with the use of ki. Taught to her by Gohan after she blackmailed him in to teaching her to fly. *'Afterimage Technique' - A movement technique where the user moves so fast they leave behind an afterimage of themself. Use by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Afterimage Strike' – One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the ''Raging Blast'' series. Also used by her as Great Saiyaman 2. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of ''ki attack. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, the ''Raging Blast'' series, and in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Energy Shot' - A chargeable Ki Blast Super Skill used by Videl in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Consecutive Energy Blast' - An Energy Barrage technique used by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - A stronger Energy Barrage technique used by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as a Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Rolling Bullet' - An Evasive Energy Barrage technique used by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as an Evasive Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Videl Attack' - Videl's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Volteks Aura' – Videl creates a clear energy sphere that hits her opponent at close range. Videl once created a similar energy sphere while Gohan was teaching her how to manipulate ki. Named and used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Falcon Rush' – A High Speed Rush used when she thought that the Great Saiyaman had kidnapped Chobi. It was named in the ''Budokai'' series, and is also one of her Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Head Scissors Rush' – A rush attack used during Videl's fight against Gohan as Great Saiyaman when he tried to return Chobi to its parents. Named in the Raging Blast series. *'Desperado Rush' – A rush attack used by Videl against Broly in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. *'Diamond Throw' – An attack used by Videl against Broly, where she throws a gem she had collected earlier to distract him. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'First Strike' – The kick Videl used to break Spopovich's neck during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Named in the Raging Blast series. *'Hawk Arrow' – One of Videl's rush techniques in the Budokai series. Great Saiyaman 2 also uses the technique under the name Justice Hawk. **'Hawk Charge' - A variation of Hawk Arrow used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Videl delivers a charging elbow strike to the opponent then follows up the attack with a Ki-enhanced palm strike. *'Eagle Kick' – One of Videl's techniques in the Budokai series. Also appears as one of her and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Dynamite Kick' - Her father's signature rush technique which she apparently learned from her father. One of Videl's Super Skills in her 6th skillset (Videl "Pigtails" costume) in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Rolling Hercule Punch' - Her father's Megaton class punching technique which she apparently learned from her from her father. One of Videl's Super Skills in her 6th skillset (Videl "Pigtails" costume) in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Miracle Knee!' - Her father's signature evasive technique which she apparently learned from her father. One of Videl's Evasive Skills in her 6th skillset (Videl "Pigtails" costume) in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Meteor Crash' - A rush technique and one of the Meteor Attacks used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Meteor Strike' - A rush technique and one of the Meteor Attacks used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Kick-Slap' – A rush attack used by Videl when she fought Spopovich in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Videl Rush' – An attack used by Videl during her match against Spopovich in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. This attack is known as Justice Countdown when she uses it as Great Saiyaman 2. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. *'Justice Rush' - One of Videl's rush strike Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse used by Videl and her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego. In the game, her daughter Pan also uses the technique and she mentions her mother taught her the technique when performing it in the game. **'Justice Rush 2' – One of Videl's Blast 2 as Great Saiyaman 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Justice Combination' - Videl and her alter-ego's Ultimate Skill rush strike in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Justice Judgment' – A team attack used by Videl as Great Saiyaman 2 with Gohan as Great Saiyaman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Videl's Close Call' – A team attack where Gohan comes to save her. Used in the Budokai series. The side kick she uses to end this attack is the one she used against Spopovich. *'Justice Phoenix' – Videl's ultimate attack as Great Saiyaman 2. *'Leopard Shoot' – Videl kicks the opponent up in the air, then she punches and kicks them down, and finally Videl double punches her opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. *'Bear Blowthrough' – Videl grabs her opponent, knee strikes and kicks them, and finally backflip kicks them up in the air. Used in the Budokai series. *'High Power Rush' – A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *'Hi-Tension' – One of Videl's Blast 1 in the first Budokai Tenkaichi game. *'Super Unyielding Spirit' – One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Energy Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Full Power Charge' - An advanced ki charging technique that charges ki faster than Energy Charge used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Justice Finishing Pose' - The signature fighting pose of Great Saiyaman used by Videl in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego. One of Great Saiyaman 2's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Justice Finishing Pose 2' – One of Videl's Blast 1 as Great Saiyaman 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Guard' - A defensive technique used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Super Back Jump' - An evasive backward somersault technique used by Videl as an Evasive skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Super Front Jump' - An evasive forward somersault technique used by Videl as an Evasive skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Slash Drop' – A dash followed by a throw, used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Trick Move' – Videl quickly maneuvers around her opponent and attacks. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Trick Shoot' – Videl dives downward to land on her opponent. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Triple Crush' – A powerful kick combo used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Kamehameha' - A move that she can learn from Goku in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Kienzan' - A move that she can learn from Kurilin in Super Dragon Ball Z. Transformations Great Saiyagirl Great Saiyagirl, also known as Great Saiyaman No. 2 (グレートサイヤマン２号, Gurēto Saiyaman 2-Gō), is Videl's transformation.Daizenshuu 7 After Kid Buu's defeat, Videl began using a similar costume to fight criminals. Her very first appearance as the Great Saiyaman No. 2 is near the end of Dragon Ball Z, in the episode "Celebrations with Majin Buu", where she and Gohan attempt to stop a robbery. Videl also appears as Great Saiyawoman in Wrath of the Dragon and in Dragon Ball GT. Fusions Pandel Pandel is the EX-Fusion of Videl and Pan. Video game appearances Videl appears during the ending sequence of Goku and Mr. Satan in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. She also appears in cut scenes in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. Videl has been a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, the ''Raging Blast'' series, and Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. She is playable in her base form with her Great Saiyawoman costume and moveset as a transformation in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, as well as Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, ''and Dragon Ball Fusions '' with Great Saiyawoman as a different character (her super attacks as Great Saiyawoman are the same as Videl, just with 'Justice' names instead. Her ultimates are not the same). In Budokai 3, if the ki blast button is pressed, Videl does not shoot ki blasts but will kick her opponent (the ki blast button can be held for Videl to charge up her kick). She is also playable in the arcade game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Videl is playable in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury for only one fight. She also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and ''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden''. but not as a playable character. Videl also appears in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. She is also playable in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, with her Great Saiyaman 2 clothes, her clothes from Broly: The Second Coming, and her Buu Saga clothes as alternate outfits. She is also capable of using basic Ki Blasts, chargeable Ki Blasts, and Energy Barrage techniques such as Consecutive Energy Blast and Full Power Energy Blast Volley. She can even use some of her father's techniques such as Dynamite Kick, Rolling Hercule Punch, and Miracle Knee!. Her World Tournament hairstyle also appears as a custom hair option for female Saiyans and Earthlings. She also appears in the sequel. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, her pigtails hairstyle appears as Custom Hair Option Type 28 for female Saiyans and Earthlings. If the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) is an Earthling, they will start the game investigating the Time Rift anomaly around Satan House and will spot Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2 practicing their poses. After Gohan performs his Justice Pose he tells Videl to pose, but she is reluctant to due to her finding it embarrassing and pointless, though Great Saiyaman manages to convince her to pose which she nails first try according to Gohan. She also finds that posing felt pretty good and becomes more enthusiastic about posing. The Future Warrior can return later and join Jaco, Saiyaman 1, & Saiyaman 2 in defending Earth from evil. Unlike in Xenoverse, Videl's alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 acts as a separate playable character from Videl and is no longer just an alternate costume for Videl. Voice actresses *Japanese dub: Yūko Minaguchi, Shino Kakinuma (Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods special edition, and Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group dub: Moneca Stori *FUNimation dub: Kara Edwards (Dragon Ball Z); Lucy Small (Dragon Ball GT); Brina Palencia (Super Dragon Ball Z) *Blue Water dub: Jennifer Holder *Latin American dub: Carola Vázquez, Monica Manjarrez (DBZ ep. 200 only) *Filipino & Visayan dubs: Filipina Pamintuan *Italian dub: Cinzia Massironi, Federica De Bortoli *Portuguese dub: Fernanda Figueiredo (DBZ), Joana Castro (Dragon Ball Super) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Melissa Garcia *Spanish dub: Mercedes Hoyos *German dub: Anna Carlsson *Hungarian dub: Anita Böhm *Catalan dub: Eva Lluch (Dragon Ball Z); Rosa Guillén (Dragon Ball GT) *Polish dub: Monika Kwiatkowska *Albanian dub: Anisa Dervishi *French Dub: Brigitte Lecordier (most media), Annabelle Roux (episodes 203 to 213 of DBZ), Jennifer Fauveau (Dragon Ball Z Kai onwards) Major Battles *Videl vs. Criminals *Videl vs. Great Saiyaman (Anime only) *Videl vs. Spopovich ;Films *Videl vs. Broly (Super Saiyan) *Videl vs. Hirudegarn Trivia *Her name is an anagram of "devil"; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan. *Videl's car, seen in the introduction, has "666" written on the side of it, in further relation to the Satanic references (her name being an anagram for "Devil" and her father's professional name being Mr. Satan). *In the episode "Blackmail", both Gohan and Bulma referred to her as Videl Satan, however, in the Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, Akira Toriyama states that "Mr. Satan" is actually a ringname for her father. *During the World Martial Arts Tournament, when the spectators are shown cheering in episode 216, there is a sign nearby saying "Bidel" with a "B" . In later episodes, another sign is shown saying "Beedel". **In the 1990s edition of the Spanish manga, her name is written as "Biddle". *Videl and her mother-in-law Chi-Chi have a couple of things in common with each other. Both are powerful martial artists (though not as strong as their Saiyan husbands or children) who have fought in the World Tournament, and at some point both were raised by their wealthy fathers. *Videl has the distinction of being the first World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division champion. This makes her the only known female Martial Arts Champion of any tournament (or division). *Videl's hobby is being an ally of justice.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 *Videl's favorite food is okonomi-yaki and caesar salad.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 *Videl's favorite vehicle is air bike.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 *Despite her and her father's names, being based off Satanic traits, the two are quite heroic and love justice, which was a factor that lead Videl to heaven during the Buu Saga filler. *Both Goten and Videl share the same voice actresses in the English dub by Funimation and the French dub. Gallery See also *Videl (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Videl fr:Videl pt-br:Videl ca:Videl Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Superheroes Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Humans